Go to the Mattresses
by La Perla
Summary: LL-This is a fan-tasy reworking of that scene where Luke tells Lorelai that he got married


Go to the Mattresses  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from Gilmore Girls; if I did I would not being doing this for free. This is a fantasy reworking of that scene where Luke tells Lorelai that he got married. Contains some real dialogue, no copyright intended. ###################################################  
  
Lorelai: How could you get married?  
  
Luke: Hey! Before I left I asked you if you thought this cruise was a good idea. Of course you said! So, it's your fault for putting that proposing idea in my head in the first place.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, so you get married, screwing up both of our lives, just because you actually listened to something I said! Ha! I can't believe you got married without telling me! And to think all this time I actually thought.  
  
Luke: What? What did you think?  
  
Lorelai: Nothing! Not important now, so where are you and Nicole going to live?  
  
Luke: Lorelai, tell me what you thought.  
  
Lorelai: Oh no, I don't think now is the time to have that one conversation we've been avoiding for so long do you? I mean what difference could it make?  
  
Luke: I told you there's more.  
  
Lorelai: No! Don't tell me I'll just wait to hear it from Miss Patty I don't think I can take anymore tonight.  
  
Luke: No. You're going to listen to me because this is important, so important. We're getting divorced.  
  
Lorelai: Back up. You went on the cruise. You get married. Then you suddenly decide to get divorced all in the space of what two weeks? And I thought Mohammed never moved the mountain?  
  
Luke: It was fast. I wanted to tell you but it seemed wrong. The whole thing's such a mess, and now I find out that the one reason I decided to get married might actually not be true.  
  
Lorelai: What reason was that?  
  
Luke: That you'd never want me the way I've always wanted you.  
  
Lorelai: Of course I need you; you're my best friend, besides Rory.  
  
Luke: I said want, not need.  
  
Lorelai: What did you just say?  
  
Luke: I want you. But I thought it could never happen; first there was Max and then Christopher turned up. So when Nicole and I were on that cruise I just thought I should move on and find some kind of life with her rather than wait.for you.  
  
Lorelai: Why did you never say anything?  
  
Luke: I tried believe me about million times I tried but every time something came up. There was that one time, when we were painting the diner and I really thought it might happen but then Taylor and his minions interrupted and after that night Christopher came back and well you know the rest.  
  
Lorelai: Have you ever thought about how much of a risk you are for me?  
  
Luke: What do you mean?  
  
Lorelai: I mean that you're my best friend, you're always around when I need someone and even though I've thought about it, I decided that it was more important to keep it simple, because I thought that if it was anything else I'd screw it up and I'd loose you. I just.I couldn't do that.  
  
Luke: I can't believe it! All this time I've been pining away and you've been carefully avoiding so that you won't get hurt. If I was with you, nothing, I repeat nothing, you could do to make me leave you. I love you too much.  
  
Lorelai: You love me?  
  
Luke: What did you think I meant?  
  
Lorelai: I'm not sure-  
  
Luke: Sex? You thought that this was all about sex? If this had been about sex we would've slept together years ago.  
  
Lorelai: Just a minute. Are you trying to say that I'm some kind of pushover, mister, you'd better guess again.  
  
Luke: All I'm saying is that if all we wanted from each other was sex then it wouldn't have dragged on for all these years. Now look at us.  
  
Lorelai: Well you know what they say?  
  
Luke: What's that?  
  
Lorelai: It's never too late.  
  
Luke: Lorelai. I can't not with Nicole and everything. It just.it wouldn't be right.  
  
Lorelai: You're right. I know you're right.  
  
Luke: Ah, what the hell.  
  
I'm so glad I've exorcised that demon! I was watching 401 again and I noticed that there's a stumble in Lorelai's speech "you got married-how could you get married?" it planted the seed for this piece, hope you enjoy it. Reviews are a source of never ending joy, so please knock yourself out. 


End file.
